North's Little Girl
by bloodrosered
Summary: North finds a baby has stowed away in his sack after his work on Christmas Eve, naming her Ana. She grows up, only knowing the Guardians and their world. With their help, she learns more about who she was.
1. Chapter 1

_Christmas Eve, 1980s, NYC_

The nun, Sister Anne, cuddled and rocked the baby in the nursery, singing softly. Christmas decorations hung all over, artwork by the older children hung on the walls. Stockings hung up. And a Christmas tree stood in the mess hall.

It was a busy day at the orphanage on 7th Ave. Potential parents came to visit, adopting a few. The ones who were chosen were ecstatic to go home with a new family while the unwanted ones were disappointed. To cheer up them up, the staff had the children do Christmas art projects and hang up their stockings. It lifted their spirits and got them excited for Christmas Day.

This little baby was one of the unwanted. Sister Anne didn't understand. This baby was beautiful with chubby cheeks, bluest eyes and the most adorable face.

"I guess there's always tomorrow," said Sister Anne to the baby.

She laid the baby in the crib and whispered Merry Christmas. The baby gurgled. Sister Anne left.

There was a row such a clatter from the roof. Then, from the extinguished fireplace emerged a huge man, dressed in red, carrying a bulging sack. The baby sat up, looking at the man, curious. The nun forgot to put the drop side of the crib. It spied a fuzzy brown rabbit in the open bag. It wanted it. The baby climbed out of the crib and fell with a plop.

North thought he heard something, but saw nothing. He picked up the cookies that were left for him, munching contently. He resumed his work.

The baby was learning to walk, but barely. It crawled quickly towards North's open sack towards the stuffed bunny...

When North finished at the orphanage on 7th Ave, he picked up his bag. His work was done here, but not yet for the rest of the world. Christmas Eve was his busiest time of the year.

* * *

><p><em>North Pole<em>

After he was finished, an exhausted North returned to the Pole, sighing. He was ready to sleep...he grabbed up the empty sack, feeling a weight inside.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. Then groaned in exasperation. "Did I forget?"

He was so sure every child got their toys. After all, he checked his list twice. With a giant hand, he reached in and felt something warm and wiggly. It made gurgling noises.

"What...?" the Russian exclaimed, furrowing his bushy brows.

Upon pulling out the wiggly, warm mass, there was a baby. Its big eyes stared at North, squealing with delight.

"How...did you get in here?" North said curious.

More giggles from the baby, reaching its tiny hands towards North. The minute it saw the big man, it chose him.

"We'll have to bring you back," said North.

"Dada," it said.

It struck a heartstring in North...hearing the tiny voice. No! He couldn't keep the baby. It belonged to someone. He decided to let it stay for tonight. Then first thing, return it where it came from.

North ordered the yetis to make a suitable bed for the baby. Some groaned and got to work. He held the baby in his giant tattooed arm. It tugged on North's beard, making the Russian cry out painfully.

Upon seeing the lights and hearing the noises of North's Workshop, the baby stared in wonder...like his Russian doll. The yetis and elves stared curiously at the new doll that wiggled that North had.

Once a cradle was made, the yetis brought it to North. He placed the baby in the new cradle. The elves rocked it; the bells jingling on their hats. North yawned and went to bed...until he heard the loud cries of the baby.

The yetis and the elves were confused. This doll that North had brought home wouldn't stop making noise. It got louder and more piercing.

North sighed, covering his ears with the giant pillow, trying to block out the baby's screams. He really needed to sleep. He was exhausted. The cries drilled in his ear. He rolled out of bed, fuming. The Guardian of Wonder had to keep his temper...he had to.

"Why you not sleep?" he said to the baby. "I'm tired. Need sleep."

The baby just kept screaming. Its screwed up face was red. It balled its fists, its arms flailed and legs kicked wildly. North loved bringing joy to children along with his fellow Guardians, but they never actually had time FOR them. He knew nothing about taking care of them.

"Please!" he pleaded, rubbing his temples. "Go to sleep! I need sleep too."

The baby didn't stop. North felt his patience running thin. He didn't know whether to lose his temper or cry as well. After twenty-four hours of delivering toys to all children of the world, he was overwhelmed.

What was he supposed to do?

This was an emergency. He pulled the switch, sending out the colorful northern lights signal to his fellow Guardians.

* * *

><p>Jack Frost was spreading winter in parts of the globe, making sure it would be a white Christmas this year. He saw the signal, stopping and flew off towards the Pole...<p>

In the misty mountains of Southeast Asia, Toothiana hovered, ordering her Mini Fairies to various locations to collect teeth. She saw the signal and took off with her most trusted fairies...

Sandy was sending streams of golden dreamsand towards the sleeping children of the world...visions of Christmas and sugar plums dancing in their heads. He saw the signal in the sky, gathering sand to form an airplane and flew off...

In the underground Warren of Austrailia, E. Aster Bunnymund was painting eggs. Sentinal eggs surrounding him with smiling faces. He saw the signal in the sky and took off with rapid hops through the tunnels towards the North Pole, sighing. If there was one thing he hated, it was the cold.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the Pole, the other Guardians heard terrible screams from North's Workshop. They wondered what creature made such noise. They saw a very exhausted and frustrated North, holding a red faced baby at arm's length.<p>

"Uh...what is that?" Bunnymund said, pointing to the baby. "And what's it doing here?"

Sandy formed a question mark above his head. The Guardians and Mini Fairies covered their ears.

"Please!" North said, weary and at his breaking point. "Make it stop."

Jack shook his head, stepping forward. He took the baby, cuddling and bounced it. It stopped crying. It looked up at the silver-haired boy. It tugged at the string on his hoodie with its tiny fingers. He quickly tucked them away in the neck of his sweater.

"Aw," said Tooth, hovering over the baby, cooing adoringly with her violet eyes.

"How you know to do that?" North asked.

"Just needs to be held," said Jack with a shrug.

With a burp, the baby spit up all over the front of his blue frosted sweater. The winter spirit grimaced in disgust along with the Big Four. The smell was overwhelming that Jack had to hold back the urge to vomit as well. Well, at least the baby saw him.

"Nice new look there, Frosty," Bunny laughed. "Goes well with the frost on yer sweater."

The Guardian of Fun scowled at first, wanting to make it snow over him. Then with an impish smirk, he handed the baby to Bunny so he could clean up the mess off his sweater.

"Don't give it to me!" Bunny complained. "I don't want it throwing up on me."

"Oh, and that's not all it does, Kangaroo," said Jack, grinning.

"Whadda ya mean, Frosty?" Bunnymund said.

"Let's just say when this darling bundle of joy goes to the bathroom, where do you think it goes?"

Bunnymund grimaced when he realized what he was talking about, holding it at arm's length. "Babies are...disgusting."

The baby cooed and drooled as it looked at the Guardian of Hope, reaching for his whiskers, making the pooka twitch.

"Oi! Stop that, you littl' ankle-biter," he whined in annoyance.

"I wanna hold it!" Tooth said, feeling the motherly instinct.

Bunny handed the baby to Tooth.

"Just be careful," said Jack, worried. "Don't drop it."

The baby looked at the violet-eyed, colorfully feathered fairy. Tooth smiled and stroked the baby's cheek with a finger. The baby smiled, showing four tiny teeth.

"Looks like someone's getting their first teeth," she said. "Can't wait to collect them when you lose them."

The baby reached for Tooth's feathers by her ears and pulled, making the fairy cry in pain. The baby giggled and stared at the yellow feather. Tooth smiled painful.

"Where did you find it?" Bunny asked.

"It was in sack," said North. "I'm bringing it back tomorrow."

"Dada," said the baby, reaching towards North.

"I think it wants you, North," said Jack, still trying to get the spit-up stain out of his sweater.

"No," said North, shaking his head. "I couldn't..."

"Just hold it," said Jack.

North wasn't sure. He was afraid of crushing this delicate little doll. He certainly didn't want to get soiled after seeing what happened to Jack. He reached towards the baby and held it. The child looked with big eyes adoringly.

"Dada," it said.

North felt a smile spread across his face. The baby snuggled in North's long white beard and his giant chest. His love and devotion to children was his greatest joy and to actually hold a child brought that caring side of him.

"Sandy, little help," said North.

With a nod, the Guardian of Dreams hovered over the small baby, blowing a ribbon of golden sand. Immediately, the baby was asleep. Sandy reached to hold the baby, smiling. Dreamsand formed the baby's dream, showing all of them. Sandy gently placed the sleeping child in the cradle.

"Aw," said Tooth. "I love her. Do you have to bring her back, North?"

The big Guardian shrugged.

"It's the right thing t' do, Tooth," said Bunny. "She can't stay here."

"I dunno," said Jack. "The kid seems to think your it's Dad, North."

"Snowman, no way," said Bunnymund. "It doesn't belong here."

North knew he had to take the baby back. He wouldn't have time to take care of it if he could. There had been times he wished in his former life to be a Dad...if he was. Having a little girl of his own.

He'd decide tomorrow. Sleep first.

"Thank you for your help, my fellow Guardians," he said.

The other Guardians nodded, assuring him it was no trouble at all. They took off to resume their work. North looked at the sleeping baby. If he could, he would name the baby. No. He had to bring her back. If he named it, he would want to keep it.

Yawning, he went to sleep in his giant bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas morning. The one day a year North could sleep in.

He planned on throwing a party with his fellow Guardians...and the yetis and elves. He would have it once he was well rested...

..until his blissful sleep was interrupted by loud howling.

"Oh right," sighed North with a frown.

He forgot the baby was still there. He reluctantly got out of bed, grumbling in Russian, slipping into his slippers and robe. He shuffled towards the baby's cradle, nearly tripping on elves. Yetis were complaining that it was loud, covering their ears.

"Yes, yes," sighed North. "I know. I take care of it."

He approached the cradle, scooping up the screaming baby. She calmed the moment North picked her up. He looked at the baby as it gurgled and blew spit bubbles.

"You sleep well, little _malyshka?" _North said.

The baby gurgled some more, looking at her new Dada. Her little toes curled and tiny fingers reached to him. North brought the baby towards his shoulder, feeling its arms barely wrap around his neck, patting him. He felt drool on his cheek.

Soon he heard a plop and looked down and saw that the baby's diaper had fallen off. It was huge and soaked. North picked it up with a shrug and tried to put it back on...it fell off again. Cursing in Russian, he struggled to get the diaper back on. He just gave up, leaving it off.

"OK," North said. "Now what?"

He just had no idea. Then out of the blue, the baby began to cry.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

The baby just kept screaming. North bounced her in an attempt to calm her, but to no avail. He was stuck. He didn't know what was wrong with the baby. The noise was overwhelming.

Jack Frost was flying overhead, figuring he'd pay North a visit when heard the screams. He landed in the snow and went in, seeing yetis and elves were covering their ears, frowning. He found a struggling North and a wailing baby.

"Hey, Papa," said Jack jokingly. "How's it going?"

"I think...it's broken," said North.

"What did you do last?" Jack said.

North shrugged. "Nothing. Just picked her up and then started making the noise."

Jack shook his head, freezing a passing elf with his staff. "Did you feed her?"

North shook his head. He reached into his pocket and was about to give the child a candy cane.

"Uh, I don't think babies eat candy canes, North," Jack said uneasy.

"What do I feed it then?" the Russian asked.

"Uh well..." Jack said, scratching his mop of snowy hair, trying to think of what babies ate.

Jack had seen mothers feeding babies some kind of mushy food that looked boring. He saw them drink out of bottles.

"Probably soft food...and they do drink milk," he said with a shrug.

"I don't think I have anything soft," North replied.

"C'mon, let's go see," said Jack.

The two Guardians went to the kitchen, looking around for something to feed the baby. Finding a thing of oatmeal, North showed him.

"I guess...that would work," Jack said with a shrug.

North handed the screaming baby to Jack while he prepared the oatmeal. The screams were right in Jack's ear, making him wince. It squirmed and kicked, nearly slipping out of the teenager's arms. The winter spirit bounced the baby, walking around while waiting for the oatmeal to cook. The baby tugged at his hair harshly, making him yowl in pain.

"Alright, is done," said North.

"Uh...I think it's too hot," Jack said, seeing the steam. "Don't want to burn its mouth." He blew on the oatmeal; his cold breath did the trick of cooling it. "All done. Now you can feed it."

"Alright," sighed North.

Jack held the baby so it was sitting in his forearms like it would in a chair. North picked up a wooden spoon and fed the baby, which it opened its mouth hungrily. It spat up some of the oatmeal, making a mess on its clothes.

"I don't think it likes it," said the Guardian of Wonder with a frown.

"Just keep going. Don't give up." Jack encouraged.

Soon it ate up all the oatmeal. The baby smiled, its stomach full. Now it was covered in oatmeal on its face and clothes. Jack reached for a towel to clean it up. The baby whined and grimaced, wiggling some more.

"There," said Jack with a smile. "Nice and clean."

His smile faded when he felt something warm and wet spread on his sweater. He looked down and saw that the baby had peed on him.

"Uh...North," said Jack in disgust. "Where's her diaper?"

"It..." North began, then realized. "Oh! That..white thing."

Jack Frost rolled his eyes. "OK. Let's just get her cleaned up...and get something on her."

Jack handed the baby to North, frowning as he looked at the stain on his sweater, which froze. He really liked this sweater. First vomit and now this!

"But...what do I use?" North asked.

"Uh...got any small towels around? Those might work for now."

"Does baby do this...?"

"Yes. And yes, you HAVE to change it."

"Always making mess," North complained. "Why is that?"

"Yea, that's children," said the teenager. "Cute and adorable, but messy. Oh and give her a bath. I'm sure she'll like that."

North gave the baby a bath. She splashed water, babbling, getting North soaked. He couldn't believe how soft and delicate the pale skin was. Her hair. He had to be gentle. When the bath was done, the Guardian of Wonder wrapped the baby in a towel, drying off her carefully. It shivered a bit, looking at North.

He looked at the baby. Its deep blue eyes. The strawberry hair. He had the urge to name it. But he couldn't. The baby had to go back. Plus the stress of dealing with it all the time. He wouldn't know how to take care of it. Yet, seeing how it looked at him adoringly, he couldn't help it.

"Ana," he whispered. "Anastasia St. Nicholas. That's what I would've named you."

The baby babbled, drooled some more and patted his giant nose, giving it a pinch. North smiled. He clothed and diapered the baby. The baby named Ana. She looked like an Ana.

"So I guess you're taking her home?" said Jack.

North knew he had to. But...

"I..." the Russian dithered. "I can't. I've..."

"Well if you want to keep her, it's a lot of work. Y'think you can handle that?"

North knew he couldn't. "Jack. I don't know why, but I feel something for this child."

"Yea. Babies are cute and cuddly, but trust me...that's how they get you. It gets worse as they get older."

North sighed. He had the baby for only a day and already it was a lot of work. Jack Frost did have a point. Yet, he didn't want to let her go. His little Ana. She called him Dada from the moment she saw him. She chose him...like Manny did.

"I want her to stay," said North. "Just one more day."

"Alright," Jack said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>The Christmas party came. North was absolutely worn out. The baby just screamed, soiled her diaper, making more messes. He was nearly half-insane after a whole day...thankfully Sandy got her to sleep with a little dreamsand.<p>

North didn't understand why the baby screamed. It seemed it did so when she was hungry, tired, wanted to be held, her diaper was soiled...the list went on and on. He couldn't keep the baby even if he wanted to.

"You look worn out, North," said Tooth.

"Is baby," the Russian replied. "I never knew children could be so...exhausting."

"Told you so," said Jack with a cocky smirk.

"You seem to know lot about children, Jack Frost," said North.

"Oh that's the beauty of being unseen for so long and being outside with people...well, not babies, but I've seen a few..." Jack said with a shrug.

"Say, where is the littl' Sheila?" asked Bunnymund.

"Sleeping," North replied. "And thank you, Sandy."

Sandy gave a silent thumbs up.

"Aw," said Tooth, just imagining it.

"I thought you were bringin' 'er back, North," said Bunny.

"I let her stay...just one more day," North said.

"If you ask me, I'd say you're falling in love with her," said Jack

"What?!" North exclaimed, blush blossomed on his face. "No, no. That's...not true."

"Oh please! I saw how you turned into a puddle of goo after you gave her a bath, Papa."

"Oh shush," North replied dismissive. "Least I didn't get peed on."

Jack blushed with embarrassment. "Oh your time will come soon, Papa," the winter spirit replied.

Bunnymund sniggered. "Guess ya like yellow sno-cones after all, eh, Frosty?"

With a wave of his staff, Jack made it snow on Bunny, making the pooka shiver and frown. Sandy giggled silently.

North contemplated. Could he actually do this? He had four other hands. He was sure his fellow Guardians would help. Plus they loved children. Still, it was a lot of work...but so was delivering toys one night a year.

"I think Ana should stay," said North.

"Ana?" asked the three Guardians, Sandy had a question mark.

"Yes," said the Russian. "That's what I name baby...Anastasia. Ana for short."

"That's a beautiful name, North!" Tooth piped in.

North nodded, looking towards the room where baby Ana was sleeping.

"And...she will spend time with us. Each of us."

"North," said Bunnymund hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I love her. She's...mine. I knew it from the moment I saw her."

"We'll help," said Tooth. She felt she wanted to be a mother.

"I'm in too," said Jack Frost, thinking of all the fun stuff he could do with her. The pranks.

Thumbs up from Sandy. Bunnymund sighed in resignation.

"Alright," said Bunny. "I'll help as well. But keep 'er away from Frosty."

Jack stuck his tongue out. "How much you wanna bet I'll do a better job than you, Peter Cottontail?" he challenged.

"And I bet she'll love paintin' eggs more than yer snow. At least there's color."

"Gentlemen, this is not competition," said North. "She's my little girl. I'm her Dada. You will be civil."

Jack and Bunny rolled their eyes. Typical North. Being a Dad.

"I'm gonna win," Jack whispered to Bunnymund with a defiant look.

"Bring it, Frosty," Bunny shot back.

* * *

><p><strong>an: malyshka-baby in Russian (a girl)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Little Ana grew up, knowing only the Guardians and their world. She spent time at the three wonders of the Guardians' homes, but her home was the North Pole. North loved his little Ana. Though she brought chaos into his life, she brought joy and sunshine to him nonetheless.

And the other Guardians loved her too. And she loved them.

It was hard though, taking care of a rambunctious, curious little girl. When Ana learned to walk, she left a trail of chaos in her wake. She would dart all over the place, getting into everything. Things ended up broken or a mess. The yetis got flustered when the little girl messed up the toys or broke the ice sculptures of the prototypes they were working on. She would yank their mustaches or ponytails, much to their displeasure.

The elves became Ana's favorite playthings. She would chase them with delight, knocking over the working yetis. Upon catching them, Ana would drag them or shake them by their hats, even played with them like dolls. The elves hid from her, afraid of getting rough play by their boss's little girl. North smiled to himself. Well, at least there was a benefit of having a child around.

On a particular afternoon while North needed to work on new ideas for next year's toys for Christmas, he had Jack, Bunny and Sandy watch the girl. To entertain Ana, Sandy conjured butterflies out of dreamsand. Jack did the same with snowflakes, using the wind to make it float gracefully. Bunnymund leaned against the wall, shaking his head as he painted one of his eggs as he watched the two Guardians compete. Ana chased them in delight...until Sandy made a snowflake with his sand.

"Hey!" Jack said annoyed. "That's cheating, Sandy!"

Sandy smirked. He really wanted to win.

"Oh rack off, ya show ponies!" Bunnymund said. "She's gonna love my googies more than your sand and snowflakes."

Bunnymund set his egg on the ground. Ana's eyes widened and a smile broke out when she saw the walking colorful egg. Jack and Sandy frowned.

"Hey! No fair, Peter Cottontail!" Jack said with a pout. "You _said_ you weren't playing."

"Ya just can't stand the fact that kids like my colorful googies more than your boring white snow."

"Just for saying that, I plan on making it snow this Easter, Kangaroo."

While the pooka and the snow spirit argued, Sandy soon noticed Ana was gone. The Guardian of Dreams tapped the shoulders of the arguing Jack and Bunny, indicating Ana was missing with sand signals.

"Where's the ankle-biter?" asked Bunny, looking around.

"I thought you were watching her, Kangaroo," said Jack.

"I thought YOU were, Frosty!" argued Bunny.

A frustrated Sandy made more images to tell them to stop arguing and find Ana before they got into more trouble.

"Alright," said Bunnymund. "Let's go find the littl' Sheila."

After catching the colorful egg that Bunny set loose, curious Ana saw some open cans of paint on one of the worktables. She abandoned her caught prize and climbed up on the bench and looked in. She stuck her hand in yellow paint and it turned it that color.

Oh!

She stuck hand further in the paint can all the way up to her elbow. She was delighted! Ana touched the table and found it left a tiny hand print on the surface. Ooh! She did this again...and again. She found more open cans of paint and began her experimentation with this new thing she found.

Meanwhile the three Guardians looked around North's workshop, under worktables and benches...

...until Sandy saw a trail of tiny green footprints. His gold eyes went round with shock when he saw the knocked over paint cans. He tried to get the arguing Jack and Bunnymund's attention using dreamsand signals. The sandman saw a dizzy, painted elf stagger towards him which he grabbed and shook it, ringing the bell. Sandy pointed over to the spilled paint. The other Guardians looked and their eyes went wide.

"Oh...that's not good," said Bunnymund slowly with fear.

They followed the trail of footprints, finding a huge colorful mess all over the tables, walls, floor...even some yetis and elves that were decorated with tiny colorful hand prints.

"Nice colors, Phil," laughed Jack, seeing a grumpy colorful yeti. "Great new look for the springtime."

"Dack!" said a tiny voice behind them.

The three Guardians turned and found little Ana, just covered in paint! She had paint up to her elbows, splattered in her hair, dress...just paint from head to toe. Bunnymund gasped. Sandy giggled silently. Jack burst into laughter as he saw the sight.

"Ohh...no!" Bunnymund said with shock. "North's gonna kill us."

"Oh look at you!" Jack said still laughing. "You're quite a colorful little artist!"

"Grab a mop and a bucket, Sandy," Bunnymund whispered. "Betta' clean this up before North sees this."

Sandy nodded and floated towards the broom closet.

"Dack! Dack!" Ana repeated, giggling and running towards the winter spirit.

Then proceeded to paint the boy's pale cheeks, making him screw his face up so he wouldn't get it in his eyes or mouth. He felt the tiny wet fingers on his cold skin; it tickled so much that he tried not to laugh. Jack grimaced painfully as Ana tugged his hair, leaving rainbow streaks in the white strands. Next, Ana got Jack's clothes, leaving hand prints.

"Oh c'mon!" Jack whined playfully, seeing the state of his clothes.

He frowned a little, looking at his paint-smeared colonial pants. He wasn't sure if the paint would come out. Bunny suddenly forgot his fear, watching the winter spirit getting colored, began to laugh.

"Ah ha ha ha! Ya look like springtime, Frosty!" laughed the Guardian of Hope, tears streaming down his furry cheeks.

"I got an idea, Ana. How 'bout you paint Easter Kangaroo?" said the colorful Guardian of Fun, grinning and his blue eyes sparkling impishly. "He looks like he could use some color."

Bunnymund stopped laughing and his face fell as he heard this. "Oh no! Don't you dare, Frosty!" he said.

"Bunny!" Ana said delighted, rushing towards the giant pooka with messy hands.

"No! No!" Bunnymund said, holding his paws up.

Ana hugged the giant pooka, nuzzling the soft grey fur, leaving paint stains all over. Then proceeded to streak paint all over him, making a rainbow-colored Jack laugh hysterically. The Guardian of Hope grimaced as his ears were pulled, stained them purple.

"Bunny pretty!" Ana said, looking pleased at her artwork.

"Oh yea," laughed Jack, tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Bunny sure is pretty, Ana. Great job. You're going to be great when Easter comes."

"Remind me not to take her to the Warren until she's older," said a rather grumpy, painted Bunnymund.

"Hey, you missed a spot," Jack said, pointing to Bunny's tail.

Little Ana pulled it and made the pooka yelp. "OW! Crikey! That's a little rough, ya ankle-biter!" he scolded, rubbing his sore bottom. "No pullin'! That's bad!"

Ana looked wide-eyed as the big furry Guardian told her this, confused.

"C'mon, Kangaroo. She's a kid," said Jack. "She doesn't know the difference between good or bad."

"Well, she should. An' you encouragin' her is not helpin either, Frosty."

"You are such a buzz kill, Kangaroo." Jack stuck his tongue out at Bunny, blowing a raspberry.

Sandy returned with the bucket and mop and saw the state of his fellow Guardians and started to laugh silently.

"Don't forget Sandy," encouraged the frost spirit.

"Sandy!" Ana said, reaching for the sandman.

The Guardian of Dreams floated up in the air out of reach and stuck out his tongue. Jack smirked, dipping his hand in some spilled paint and flicked it at him, splattering green on his golden sand clothes. Sandy pouted a bit. Ana laughed and copied Jack. With a smirk, Sandy did the same, flinging paint at them.

"Stop it!" yelled Bunny. "We're gonna get in trouble."

"Oh come on, Kangaroo!" laughed Jack. "Have some fun."

He flicked a magical blue snowflake that landed on Bunny's nose, making the pooka join in the paint fight.

Meanwhile in North's office, the Russian heard squeals of laughter from outside and went to investigate. He opened the door.

"What is going...?" North began, seeing the colorfully painted Guardians. He sighed in exasperation as he saw the mess. "What happened here?"

"Don' look at me," said Bunnymund. "Frost encouraged her."

"Did not!" Jack said, trying to play it off.

"Dada! Dada!" said the small voice of Ana, holding a painted elf, covered head to toe in paint with a huge grin on her face.

North saw his little girl. Ana hugged his leg, staining his clothes. He didn't know whether to get angry or laugh...the mingle of emotions was so overwhelming that his belly began to shake and burst into laughter.

"Always getting in trouble, _malyshka," _ North said, scooping up and looking at his daughter. "How about we go see Tooth?"

"Toof!" she said, patting her painted fingers all over North's white beard, staining it.

He gave the girl a bath, feeling her squirm and whine as she was scrubbed clean. Once cleaned up and clothed, North took her to Tooth's palace. Ana reached out towards the flitting Mini Fairies. Tooth greeted North, looking at Ana. She smiled.

"Hi, Ana," she said.

"Toof!" she said with a smile.

"Spend little time with Ana, Tooth," said North. "She needs a mother."

"Alright," said Tooth. "I'll see what I can do..." She sensed some teeth and directed some fairies to the locations.

"No blood and gums though, Tooth," said Jack. "You'll scare her."

North went back to his shop. Tooth watched as a delighted Ana chased the Mini Fairies that flitted like hummingbirds. They squeaked in fear as the child came after them. While in pursuit of the fairies, Ana tripped and fell. The child was quiet for a beat, then burst into noisy tears. The Mini Fairies hovered near the crying girl, looking concerned. They squeaked amongst themselves.

"Oh!" Tooth said, seeing the crying Ana.

She was unsure of what to do. Ana stretched her arms towards Tooth. Usually her Dada would do this when she got hurt. The child wailed louder and louder, tears fell from her blue eyes and she clutched her scrapped knee. Feeling the motherly instinct, Tooth stopped flying and knelt on the ground to hug her. The Guardian of Memories felt little tears soaked her feathers.

"Poor baby," Tooth simpered, stroking Ana's hair. "Are you OK?"

"Mama," Ana said, nuzzling her feathery neck.

Tooth welled up as she heard the sweet, small voice, a smile spread across her face.

"Aw," she simpered, wiping Ana's tears away. "I'll be your Mama if you want."

"Love you, Mama," Ana said.


	4. Chapter 4

While North worked on ice sculptures in his office, little Ana peeked in to see her Dada's toys. She watched as a huge chainsaw roared loudly and ice exploded everywhere. She was used to all the noise in her Dada's workshop, but for some reason, the chainsaw was always scary to her. Music by Stravinsky played on the record player and her Dada sang along with it, skidding along in his rolling chair. Once the chainsaw was away, she tiptoed in, watching him work. How he picked up tools and chipped at the ice, hearing it fall on the floor and watched it melt.

"Dada!" Ana called. "Dada!"

North looked as the barefoot girl tugged on his shirt, clutching her fuzzy bunny in her arm.

"Up, Dada! Up!"

"Alright, _malyshka_. You want to see?" asked North, picking her up.

The girl sat on his lap, watching with awe as her Dada carved a train out of ice. Blue eyes stared in awe and amazement at the ice sculptures. Her Dada's toys were so beautiful.

"Ooh!" Ana said. She reached out to touch them, feeling they were cold. "Dack!"

Another chuckle from the big Russian. "Mm. Yes. Like Jack Frost, Ana. He's very cold."

"Oh thanks," the teenager's sassy response was heard outside the door.

He held the finished ice sculpture of a train and set it on the track. Ana watched in amazement as the train made noise and steam emitted from the smoke stack, rolling down the track like a roller coaster. Then, once it was at the end of the track, it transformed into an airplane and zoomed around the room with blue flames. Then it landed back on the small platform of the village. Ana clapped her hands.

Ana's attention turned to the paper and pencils and she reached towards them.

"You want to draw?" asked North.

He gave her some pencils and let Ana scribble on the papers. North looked at the child's pictures and smiled. Some of her ideas were pretty good, color wise. As he watched Ana color on the table, he looked at her and began to sketch. He wanted to make a nesting doll...something she'd probably like for Christmas.

He wrote some ideas down of the layers. She was still a child...it wasn't easy to find what most of her traits were. What was hardest of all was finding a center. It was for him when Manny chose him to be a Guardian.

What was Ana's center?

Sighing, he put his sketchbook away. Looking at the clock, it was time to check up on the progress of the toy making. He scooped Ana up from her drawings.

"Come," he said, placing her on his giant shoulders. "We go look at toys. You want to?"

Ana laughed and squealed delightfully, gripping his hair, her tiny feet kicked. North walked around the workshop, giving her a ride. She reached for some of the flying toys that zoomed past them in an attempt to touch them. North was shouting over the noise to the working yetis. Ana copied her Dada with his hand gestures and babbled a few words that sounded like him though she couldn't get the words right exactly.

"Don' like, paint red," Ana said to a yeti that was painting.

A yeti's mouth dropped open and groaned as a huge stack of toys were already painted blue. North was laughing so hard as he heard his little girl say this.

"Yes. It'd look better red, Ana," he agreed. Then got another idea of what he could show her. "You want to see reindeer?"

He dressed her in a red winter outfit, black boots and a Russian fur hat. He carried her towards the stables to see the reindeer. They nickered like horses. Their cloven hooves stomped. Yetis brushed their fur while elves hung from their antlers. Little Ana reached towards one of the reindeer with a small hand.

"Here," said North.

He reached into his pocket and produced a sugar cube, then cupped her tiny hand to hold it flat and brought it towards the reindeer. It sniffed it with its velvety nose and lapped at it with a pink tongue. Ana laughed as it tickled and wet her hand. She pet the soft fur of the beast's head.

North thought about showing her the sleigh, but the girl was too young to understand. He promised himself he would take her for a ride when she was a little older. He was sure she would love the sleigh...because everyone did.

After a wonderful day with her Dada, Ana lay in her bed, having her usual pleasant dreams that Sandy would send. She was excited about tomorrow since she would be going to Bunny's Warren to paint eggs for Easter.

Tonight was different. Ana heard something...coming from under her bed. She sat up, looking around with frightened eyes. She saw what looked like a shadow that swished across the walls...too scared, she got out of her bed and darted towards her Dada's room. The door was open just a crack, North was reading a book.

"Dada," said Ana.

North turned to the tiny voice, seeing his little girl standing next to his bed in her nightgown, clutching her stuffed bunny. She looked so frightened with tears in her eyes. She struggled to climb up on the huge bed...North scooped her up and she buried her face in North's beard, shaking, wrapping her little arms around his big chest.

"What's the matter, Ana?" he said. His huge hand stroked her back.

"Dada," she said, crying and clutched his shirt.

North wasn't sure what she was trying to say since she couldn't express herself just yet, but he was certain that something had scared her. He shushed her and held her in his arm that said NICE. Ana lay her head on North's huge chest, listening to his beating heart and enveloped by his smell: eggnog, sugar cookies, and paints.

"Is alright, _malyshka," _he said. "I'm here. You are always safe with me."

"Love you, Dada," she said.

North couldn't help but smile. He kissed her forehead as he watched his little girl fall asleep. She was so small compared to him. He narrowed his eyes towards the door. He was certain that a certain someone had visited. He was going to be sure that his little girl was safe...find out why.

North stayed awake all night, keeping vigil over the sleeping child in his arms. No harm would come to her as long as she was with him and his fellow Guardians. After a while, he yawned, he laid down next, holding Ana and covered them with a huge blanket.

* * *

><p>By morning, North took Ana to Bunny's Warren. She was excited about upcoming Easter. She really wanted to paint eggs. The Warren was a beautiful meadow of green. Flowers of all colors decorated. Giant stone Sentinel Eggs with faces.<p>

"Need you to watch Ana, Bunny," said North. "I need to pay a visit to an old enemy."

Bunnymund's eyes went wide. "You mean...?"

"I'm certain that he was at the Pole," said North serious. "He will not get to Ana."

While the Guardians talked, Ana enjoyed the grass beneath her bare feet, the warm sunshine, just all the colors of spring. She tore up flowers, chased butterflies and the walking eggs.

After North left, Bunny promised to watch over his girl with vigilance. He saw that Ana had wandered towards the purple river when Bunny stopped her before she could fall in.

"Now, now, Sheila," he said, picking her up. "We don' wanna get a mess, do we? Ya Dad said to stay outta trouble...and that's what I'm gonna make sure ya do."

Ana frowned and blew a raspberry.

"Crikey, ya jus' like Frosty!" sighed Bunny, shaking his head.

Taking Bunny's paw, the two of them walked around the Warren. He showed her the flowers where the eggs were created. Ana watched in awe and delight as they popped out of the flowers, sprouting legs and walking towards the field of bluebells.

"Ya want t' paint some eggs, Sheila?" he asked.

"Eggs!" she responded with a smile.

"Hang on," he said to Ana, placing her on his back. "Jus' don' pull my ears."

Ana sat on his back, gripping the fur on Bunny's scruff, squealing with delight as she held on for the ride through the path of bluebells. They shook and magical clouds of colors of yellow, blue, and pink puffed out. A bunch of bluebells hit Ana in the face, turning her face blue. He stopped and let Ana down, chuckling as he saw a blue-faced little girl. He wiped her face off with a paw. She felt a tickle in her nose and let out a sneeze like a kitten. Snot and spit sprayed all over the pooka, who blinked in disgust.

"Bless you," said a laughing Jack Frost. He was in a squatting position, balancing on the crook of his staff, his toes curling delicately.

"Oi! Whadda ya doin' here, Frosty?" Bunny said with a scowl, wiping some dripping snot off his whiskers.

"Oh just came to enjoy the show, Bunny," he said with a shrug, leaping off as lightly as a snowflake falling from the sky.

"Get outta here, Frost! This is MY time with her and I don' need you around causin' any trouble." He pointed to a tunnel.

"Dack! DACK!" cried Ana in delight when she saw him.

"Hey, snowdrop!" he said, smiling. The little girl leaped on him, hugging his waist. Jack stuck his tongue out at Bunny. "Ha! See? She loves me more!"

"Oh rack off, ya brat! If you didn't show up all the time, stealin' my thunda..."

"At least I know what kids like, Kangaroo."

"My colorful eggs are much more exciting than ya boring white snow, Old Snowman!"

"That's IT! I'm DEFINITELY bringing a blizzard this Easter. I was gonna change my mind."

Ana followed the eggs towards the beautiful purple shiny river. It was so pretty! She saw one of the eggs floating eggs upside down. She reached her arm towards the floating egg, straining and leaning off the shore until she lost her balance and fell in.

The two Guardians continued to argue, failing to notice Ana was missing. Their argument was interrupted by a loud splash...

"Oh no!" gasped Jack, horrified when he heard the sound. A sound he was too familiar with.

"Where's Ana?!" Bunnymund panicked.

The two Guardians raced towards the river frantically searching for the girl.

"ANA!" they shouted, looking up and down the pink river.

There were a few bubbles...then frantic little splashes and the girl screamed, her head bobbing up on the surface.

"Crikey! She's in tha river! Get her!" yelled Bunny.

Jack stuck his staff out towards Ana, catching her in the crook and they pulled her out. A shiny, rainbow-colored Ana coughed a few times...then burst into tears. Bunny and Jack held her, comforting her with shushes. They felt her tiny body shaking and her wails echoed all over the Warren.

"It's OK," said Bunny. "You're safe now, Sheila."

Tears soaked the Guardian of Hope's grey fur, falling in a rainbow. Jack stroked her hair; he could only imagine how scared Ana was when she fell into the river. He felt responsible the most. If he hadn't been arguing and competing with Bunny, that precious child would've drowned alone.

"We shouldn't compete anymore," said Jack frowning. "It's stupid. We almost got her killed."

Bunny nodded. "It's my fault as much as yours, Jack."

"North's not going to be happy when he finds out," Jack admitted.

Another nod from the pooka. How were they going to explain this? It was no excuse what they did: this was no little mishap that would've been forgiven. This was a very bad accident that almost cost a little girl her life.

* * *

><p>North went to Pitch's lair to confront him. With his dual sabres in his hands, he searched the lair of nightmares, walking up the crooked stairs. His blue eyes darted around the darkness, searching for him.<p>

"Pitch!" shouted North, his angry voice echoed in the darkness. "Did you come to the Pole?"

"Maybe," said the Nightmare King.

"How dare you show yourself there!" North said angrily, pointing his sabres at him. "You know damn well you are forbidden to make your presence at the Guardians' homes!"

"And so what?" Pitch said uninterested. "I heard you had a child living amongst you. And a human one, no doubt."

"Why does it matter?"

"She's going to find out the truth eventually," said Pitch with a smug look. "That you're not her Dada. That her arrival was...oh, an accident."

"Ana is mine. She doesn't need to know where she came from. We are her family. You stay away from her, Pitch!"

"You can't get rid of me, old man. There's always going to be fear. She will grow up sooner or later...and stop believing eventually. Can't imagine what that would be like. And she would have to go back to her world...always wondering who raised her, confused. How everyone will see her as a crazy, homeless young woman who says she was raised by Santa Claus. I can just picture it right now."

"No, she won't. And I will make sure of it. You better stay far away from Ana, Pitch. If I see one grain of blacksand, one shadow...any nightmares, there will be hell to pay!"

"Sure thing, old man," Pitch said with disintrest. "By the way, you made a terrible choice, leaving her with Frost and Rabbit."

"What do you mean?" North said with a furrowed brow. "Have you been spying on her?"

Another shrug from the bogeyman. "Perhaps. You put Frost and Rabbit in a room together, they make a mess wherever they go. Why, they're doing it right now."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

North watched as the Nightmare King disappeared into the shadows, his golden eclipse eyes glittered and his jagged-toothed smile lingered but a moment in the dark, then disappeared. After hearing no answer from Pitch, a worried North rushed back to the Warren using his snow globe...

...and found a rainbow-colored Ana, crying in the arms of Bunny and Jack. Something had happened, he was sure that it was bad.

"What happened here?!" North demanded, feeling anger and worry building up inside.

"She wandered towards the river...and...she fell in..." Bunnymund explained.

"WHAT?!" North shouted in shock when he heard this.

Bunny and Jack were not surprised when they saw North's reaction when he found out his daughter had almost drowned.

"Why weren't you watching her?!" he demanded.

The two Guardians were unable to explain themselves of what happened. Their words were stuck in their throat and the embarrassment washed over them. He shouted at Jack and Bunnymund, wavering into Russian and English, for being irresponsible. The Guardian of Wonder was red in the face and shouting loudly that it echoed all over the Warren. Ana cowered behind a rock when she heard her Dada shouting. He was scary when he got angry. It was probably the first time she had seen him like this.

"She could've drowned! It was both of your fault!" North shouted. "What is WRONG with both of you?!"

"It was an accident," Jack answered. "We didn't mean..."

"SILENCE!" he shouted.

North was so furious that he couldn't think straight. How could these two be so irresponsible?! He trusted them to make sure his daughter was safe...and she almost could've been killed. That was IT! No more visits outside the North Pole. He had to protect his little girl.

"Because of your foolishness," said North. "She will never be alone with either of you again!"

Jack and Bunnymund looked at each other for a moment, trying to process what North was saying.

"You mean...we can't see her anymore?" asked Jack, feeling tears in his eyes.

North was too angry to answer him. But he felt it would be best. "Not for a while," he said.

Then, North scooped up Ana. She screamed, straining towards Jack and Bunnymund. The two Guardians looked sad as they watched her be taken home. Upon returning to the Pole, Ana looked at her Dada, confused. She didn't understand why he took her away from where she was.

"Dack? Bunny?" Ana said looking at him. "Wan Bunny n Dack. Peas, Dada!"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

The child screamed angrily, squirming, kicking and pounding her Dada, trying to get out of her Dada's arm. North set her down.

"WAN BUNNY N' DACK!" she screamed, her face red and stamping her foot.

"NO!" he said, his voice boomed. "No Bunny and Jack! You are staying here."

The child let loose a violent tantrum, screaming and tears streaming down her red face, pounding her little fists and stamping her little foot. The yetis and the elves watched in awe and fear as they witnessed the scene between their boss and his screaming daughter.

"You stop that!" he shouted scolding. "You are staying here. Is not safe."

Ana looked frightened by the sound of her Dada's booming voice. With a small whimper, she ran away from North and sat by the big window near the glowing fireplace, looking out at the icy canyon. She began to cry.

North looked at his little girl. Was he too harsh? North thought about his confrontation with Pitch. How irresponsible Bunny and Jack were with her. He had to protect his little girl. He would do whatever it took to make sure his little girl was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana grew up as time passed by. Yet, she was miserable,not being allowed to leave the North Pole. Jack and Bunnymund were no longer allowed to be alone with Ana after what had happened. Ana would sit by the big window, looking out at the frozen land of her home.

The other Guardians would visit once in a while, but were often busy with bringing joy to children. Her Dada especially since he worked year round to get toys ready for Christmas.

North didn't like his little girl so sad, but he did it to protect her. Pitch didn't show up again after that, but North kept a vigilant eye anyway.

Bored and lonely, Ana sighed as she played with her dolls. She missed the other Guardians. She missed being at their homes. She missed the summer of Tooth's palace and the spring of Bunnymund's Warren.

"Dada," sighed Ana. "Can I please go somewhere? I'm really bored!"

"No," said North.

Ana sighed, disappointed. She asked once in a while in hopes North would change his mind. She went to her room flopping on her bed. What was she supposed to do? She chased the elves, teased the yetis, played with her toys...the same thing over and over. There was nothing to do.

"Dada?" complained Ana. "I got nothing to do."

"Go clean your room," he said, painting a dollhouse. "Is messy."

"Don't wanna," she replied stubborn.

North sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His daughter could be a nuisance sometimes, especially since Christmas was days away. He didn't spend any time with her ever since he kept her cooped up in the workshop. Aside from annoying the yetis and messing with the elves, she got bored easily. She missed playing with Jack Frost. At least he knew how to entertain a rambunctious little girl. But after seeing the permanent rainbow-colored strand of hair, he frowned, remembering what happened that day.

"Dada?" Ana said, wondering why he looked so serious.

"Hm. Sorry. Was thinking," he responded, stroking her hair.

She watched North paint a dollhouse on the workbench.

"Can I help paint?" she asked.

North smiled. Ana always liked anything involving art: painting, coloring, sometimes scribbling with pencils.

"Alright," he said, looking at the precious child. "Just do the house and roof. But be very careful. I'll do windows."

"I promise, Dada," she said.

"You stay right there and I'll be back," he said. "Gotta go check on things."

"I'll be good, Dada. I promise."

He pulled up a chair so she could stand on it. He handed her paintbrushes: one for the house, which was to be painted blue and the other for the roof, black. She was as careful as she could be. She smeared paint on her clothes and hands. But nonetheless, she was determined to make sure her Dada's dollhouse was perfect.

She got some paint smears on the window. She gasped in horror upon seeing this. What was she going to do? She promised Dada. And she messed up! The dollhouse was ruined. She looked for something to wipe it off...finding a rag, which she tugged at...making the dollhouse topple to the ground, smashing. Ana looked at what happened. Oh no! She would be in big trouble now!

North heard the sound of a crash

"What's going on, Ana?" he said.

"It's OK," she lied.

She tried to hide the mess; her cheeks flushed with shame.

"You...what did you do, Ana?" North said seriously, knowing his daughter was lying. "Where is dollhouse?"

Ana felt she couldn't explain herself.

"It...it was an accident," she said, showing him the broken dollhouse. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

North was fuming when he found out Ana had lied to him.

"I...I'm sorry, Dada," the child cried. "Please..."

He cursed in Russian, slamming the table. He had spent months carefully planning the architecture and sketching that dollhouse, had the yetis build it and now...the damn child ruined it...and lied about it. The child looked with wide eyes, flinching in fear. She whimpered as she felt tears flood her eyes.

"ANA!" he said. "JUST GO TO ROOM!"

Crying, she ran to her room, knocking over yetis and elves in her path, closing the door. Ana went to the window bench, curling up into a ball and sobbed until her little eyes were red. She made her Dada angry. She was so scared of him. He became so mean...and scary. He was always shouting at her because she did something wrong. She tried to be a good girl.

North had to calm himself down. He shouldn't shout at the child since he was a very big man...plus yelling scared Ana. He had been yelling at her too much lately since she either was pestering him to get out of the workshop...or causing trouble with the yetis. He was reaching his limits. She was becoming impossible since he kept her shut away. Perhaps...it was time to let her go...let it go back to the way things were. She was happy being with the other Guardians. Keeping her cooped up in the workshop wasn't fair.

He'd been stubborn and angry long enough.

But when he had thought about Ana nearly drowning, seeing that permanent rainbow colored streak in her hair, it pained him to lose his little girl.

North sighed as he looked at the broken dollhouse. He got up from his chair and went to her room to check on her. She was curled up in a ball, sitting by her window. Sobs came from her.

"Ana," he began.

Ana looked at him with a red, wet face. She frowned and turned away, resting her little head on her knees. She just kept sobbing noisily. North looked at how small the child was. So precious. He loved her.

"Ana, I'm sorry...for yelling," he said. "Please...don't cry. I'm just so...frustrated. But I shouldn't have shouted at you. Please...come here."

Ana looked at her Dada with wet, blue eyes. He saw how sorry he was. She slowly crawled towards him and he scooped her up in his big arms, hugging her. He felt her tiny hands patting his giant shoulder, her tears fell on his white hair.

He looked at Ana to get her attention. He looked sternly at her.

"But you need to listen to your Dada," he said. "You can never lie again. You understand?"

Ana nodded tearfully. "I'll be a good girl. I promise, Dada."

* * *

><p>On Christmas Eve, Ana sat in bed, being watched by Sandy while North was out delivering toys. She was unable to sleep...and Sandy had fallen asleep. She loved Christmas. Of course, Easter was lovely when Bunny would hide eggs in North's workshop, but it wasn't as exciting. She would rather be at his Warren doing so since the spring weather was pleasant and colorful.<p>

Christmas was beautiful with lights in trees, toys, just everything. Yet being here, unable to leave, it was boring. Her Dada would leave her presents once he came home. Yet he insisted that she go to bed and wait until morning.

Ana just couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling.

"I wish Jack Frost was here," she said.

"Wish granted," said a voice.

Ana sat up and turned towards her bedroom door. She lit up, leaping off her bed and towards the Guardian of Fun. She hugged him, overjoyed.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Ana cried. "pick me up, Jack!"

Jack obliged and spun her around, hearing her squeal. He looked at Ana...then saw a single strand of hair was a shiny rainbow. He felt a twinge as he remembered that dreadful day...he felt guilty. He cupped Ana's cheek, smiling to see how much she had grown. He missed her. He would visit, looking through the window as Ana was trapped.

"you got so big, snowdrop," he said with a big smile. "You must've grown a few inches since I last saw you."

"I'm bigger than you, Frostbite," Ana said, stretching herself to make herself look tall.

the winter sprite laughed. "Yes you are!" Then with a mischievous look, "You want a snow day?"

Ana could only nod since her excitement could barely be contained. She grabbed her boots and watched in awe as Jack conjured a snowflake, then hit it towards the ceiling, exploding into blue fireworks and snow fluttered down.

Jack touched the floor with the end of his staff, turning it to ice. Ana slid a bit, trying to keep her footing on the slippery floor. They had a snowball fight, ice skated, and made snow angels.

"Did you have fun?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" she said. "But I'm not tired."

"Well, your Dada will be home in a few hours. You better get to bed..."

"And I thought you were the Guardian of _Fun_, Frostbite!" she pouted. Then smacked him with her pillow.

"Hey!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

Unable to resist temptation, he gave in to the girl's wishes. He grabbed a pillow and they began to fight. Laughing and feathers flying all over the place, falling like snow. They jumped on her bed as well, seeing who could go higher.

"You're cheating, Frostbite!" Ana whined. "I know you're flying!"

"Oh? Just like Bunny. So skeptical."

She threw her pillow at him, which he evaded. He made a teasing face with his tongue stuck out.

"No fair!" Ana pouted.

Ana turned away and burst into tears. Jack felt terrible. He ruined the fun. He floated down next to the sobbing child.

"Hey, c'mon," he cajoled. "Don't cry. I'm sorry."

Ana smirked secretly and nailed him with her pillow. "Ha! Got you, Frostbite!"

Jack pouted a little, then he burst into peals of laughter.

"Guess so," he said. "Fooled me really good." After a beat, hearing the clock chime. "You better get to bed...otherwise your Dada won't bring you presents."

"Yes he will," Ana insisted

"Have you been a good girl this year?" Jack teased.

"You know I have." Ana said. "And I saw your name...it's still on the naughty list."

The frost spirit smirked. "So I've heard. I hold the record," he said boastful.

Ana giggled. "That means you won't get presents. But don't worry, I got you one anyway."

Jack smiled. "Then I guess I'll have to wait until Christmas Day to get it."

He tucked her in bed, stroking her hair. "I gotta go do my work now...bringing a white Christmas to everyone, OK?"

Ana frowned a little. "Do you have to go?"

He nodded. "There's other kids I have to bring joy to. Just like your Dada."

Ana nodded, being understanding. "Jack? Will you be here Christmas morning?" the child asked.

Jack gave a small smile. "Of course. I got to give you my present." Then he kissed Ana's forehead. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jack. Can we play some more tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"How about we make it snow in Bunny's warren?"

Jack definitely liked that idea. Two of his most favorite things in the world.

"Great idea," he said. "I'll get you first thing while your Dada's asleep."


End file.
